


威登堡的田野 The field of Wittenberg

by Evonlich



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: And Horatio shall live, Best thing: they have kissed thousands of times, But well he dies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hamlet at Elsinore, Hamlet in Wittenberg, I love to see the schoolboys in love, M/M, U really call it a FRIENDSHIP?, WITTENBERG FIC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: 威登堡不常下雨，哈姆雷特也没有见过霍拉旭泪雨倾盆。哈姆雷特突然想到了暴雨过后的威登堡。Hamlet was struck by one day after a tempest in Wittenberg.
Relationships: Hamlet & Horatio, Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Kudos: 1





	威登堡的田野 The field of Wittenberg

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯托弗·普鲁默今天去世了，我非常喜欢他主演的64年电影Hamlet at Elsinore，尤其喜欢他和麦克凯恩演绎的Hamratio，文中写的内容也基本参考的是他们的演绎，有机会可以去看一下。今天写完了发出来也算是向他致敬吧  
> 还有一个kinda姊妹篇《艾尔希诺的天鹅》有兴趣可以去我主页翻翻看  
> 我真的好喜欢威登堡文学  
> Condolence to Christopher Plummer. I really enjoy his film Hamlet at Elsinore.  
> I probably will translate it into English (which means I will). Hope you enjoy it.

没有人能抗拒年轻王子灿烂的光华。人们奔走传告着，多么俊美的外观，多么高贵的仪表，多么优美的姿态，多么渊博敏捷的思想，多么丰满热烈的灵魂。人们传颂着哈姆雷特的剪影，让那既是哲人又是将军的哈姆雷特成为忠诚的臣民心中最理想的储君。人们歌颂年轻的哈姆雷特，就像老王哈姆雷特决斗的利剑刺透老王福丁布拉斯的胸膛时，从遥远的战场响起的炮鸣直升天穹，又折返回地面，向丹麦王庭传去胜利的喜讯。而礼炮的轰鸣声和群众的祝福声中，最清晰的是一声健康，响亮的啼哭。  
哭泣到此为止，王子的成长是不会伴随着眼泪和哀叹的。哈姆雷特成长在钦慕者和奉承者的赞美下，他的父亲庄严得像一座祭坛，母亲慈爱得像温柔的海滩，尤里克如城堡后的矮丘那把他负在肩头，在他的生活里，悲伤是禁止的，眼泪是羸弱的，无边的欢乐交杂着铺陈在他脚下。国王的安康与国家全然一体，而这一美丽的国土是见不得眼泪的。  
洁白的风帆扬起来，时机与风向昭显着吉祥的预兆，年轻的王子站在船头，期待着即将到来的生活。他生长的王国对他那颗自由得放肆的灵魂来说已经太过于熟悉而狭窄，急需要新鲜的田野来承载他的步伐，而他就站在人群中间，好奇而信任的探索着一切。他在他的王庭里有无数的簇拥，却少有真正的朋友；他享受着无边的欢乐，却不曾瞥见真正的宁静和幸福，然而，在这德意志腹地的简朴小城里，他听见了命运悠长而静谧的钟声。  
他始终记得第一次看见霍拉旭时的场景。在王子的阳光下，其他人都显得黯然无光，诚惶诚恐，只有这位年轻学者的光芒并没有被减损分毫，在群氓的衬托下甚至更如子夜的明星那样熠熠生辉。他早已忘记那一场课堂辩论上两个人到底是就哪一点生了歧义，就像为了更高的目标，他已经立誓心中只留下沉重的复仇，而把先前无数个快乐的日日夜夜抛在脑后，但是他始终记得霍拉旭不卑不亢的语气，敏捷思辨的头脑，情绪激动时微红的双颊，轻微的喘气下起伏的胸膛，镇定而自信的神态，就像在罗马元老院捍卫共和国，那是他们第一次交集，可那也是哈姆雷特第一次想吻他。之后哈姆雷特把这个想法告诉了霍拉旭，他只是克制地微笑着，微微垂下头，轻声唤他“年轻的奥古斯都”。  
霍拉旭始终是这样微笑着，温柔，收敛，就像他的脾性，庄严得像古罗马将军的雕塑，温和宽厚得像威登堡的田野，好像没有什么能撼动他的理智，能损害他灵魂的坚毅与丰满。霍拉旭几乎是威登堡的化身，承载着哈姆雷特在那个上帝在人间之国的所有幸福，威登堡不常下雨，哈姆雷特也从来没见过霍拉旭泪雨滂沱。哈姆雷特则完全不同，他自己的感情过于充沛丰盈，且时常需要发泄，他过于饱满的热情也许会伤害到其他人，但霍拉旭总心甘情愿。他永远支撑在哈姆雷特的身后，让他在异国他乡之时永远不会孤身一人，让他疲惫时有一个坚实的怀抱，在痛苦时有一个温暖安全的家园。他们两人的身份，性格，乃至是命运，都截然不同，可没有人能够否认他们彼此相爱。  
关于命运，哈姆雷特深深为他的朋友感到不平。这位年轻而贫穷的学者与哈姆雷特几乎一样大，可命运的种种跌宕让他看起来比一帆风顺的王子成熟不少。哈姆雷特甚至为他的过去感到痛苦，可霍拉旭自己毫不在意。“命运公正地给我分配了我应当承受的一切，我不会为了我自己哀叹或者悲泣。况且，正是命运让我遇到了您，我已经获得了一生能够拥有的幸福，既然我已经享受了一生可以容忍的最好之好，那接下来的日子就是为您而活。”  
可是命运这个残酷的暴君随时会收回自己的恩典，留下一地欢乐盛年的遗骸。黑色的风帆裹挟着不幸的风，就像哈姆雷特身上丧服。站在甲板上他一阵眩晕，在漆黑冰冷的咸水之间，他以为自己早已忘记了欢乐，直到有一块坚定的土地把他托起，在霍拉旭的怀抱里，他几乎能回忆起那段已逝岁月中的安全和幸福。谎言和阴谋几乎已经完全侵蚀了哈姆雷特的生活，而霍拉旭依然是他仅存的真实而坚定的部分，让他在失去一切后仍然有一个家，于是就像以往那样，他安心地靠在霍拉旭怀中，信任地与他倾诉所有企图，低沉地说：“我的好霍拉旭，我想要回到威登堡去。我太累了。”霍拉旭温柔地亲吻着他，安抚他接近崩溃边缘的神经，就像以往的任何一个日日夜夜。于是哈姆雷特知道他能够安全地睡去，梦里只有他们常常踏足的原野，图书馆里最常待的一隅，酒馆里友好的谈笑，星空下轻柔的吻。  
可是随后，一切都来得太快，就像随意地翻动几页书就会走过百年的历史。他高呼“我亲爱的达蒙”，随后，他甚至都没来得及擦干净手里黑色的血，就已经跳上了海盗的船只，他的霍拉旭站在岸边热切地朝他招手，这应当是他们承诺中的场景，当他再次回到威登堡时，真正属于那里的年轻学者站在岸边等他。  
威登堡不常下雨，哈姆雷特也没有见过霍拉旭泪雨倾盆，可他的脸在重逢之后一直愁云密布，在听到哈姆雷特做出决定的痛苦时，他的眼睛里甚至蒙上了一层水雾。霍拉旭的古典哲学当然不能理解，哈姆雷特自己也不知道自己为什么要同意和雷欧提斯比剑，是出于愧疚还是出于对掌管一切的命运的顺从。霍拉旭不允许哈姆雷特自嘲为命运的奴隶，而哈姆雷特知道霍拉旭才是心灵之国的真正君主。他依然紧紧握住了霍拉旭的手，任由一滴泪从他的面颊划落。“随他去吧，好霍拉旭，我太累了。”他轻声地说。霍拉旭的嘴唇动了动好像在说些什么，可这些话都湮没在祝饮的礼炮声中了。  
他同情雷欧提斯，不仅是为了他们相近的悲剧，更是因为他已经无依无靠，就像他前往巴黎时乘坐的那艘单薄的帆船。而他没有机会回到威登堡，威登堡却为他而来。钝剑相碰，他能感觉到雷欧提斯的手在颤抖，他苍白的脸色也将内心的慌乱暴露无遗，也许是他良心上的愧疚在表情上已经招认了，而哈姆雷特无所畏惧，甚至表现得越来越好。幸运之神今天站在他这边，痛苦好像跟不上他轻盈敏捷的运动，被他全然甩在身后。胜负似乎已成定局，他的脸上还残存母亲手帕的香气，而在他深呼吸调整休息时，鼻腔里的似乎已经不再是寒冷苦涩的空气，而包含着久违的自由而快活的气息。“祝福我吧，好霍拉旭，用你的一个吻。”他轻快地说，霍拉旭的笑容让他想起第一次见面，霍拉旭也是这样收敛地快乐和骄傲。可在那个吻之前，出乎意料的刺痛从手臂上传来，鲜血淌下濡湿了衬衣。  
哈姆雷特不知道这样的复仇能否让惨死的亡灵心满意足，为了某种飘荡在天国之上的正义，这个国家已经流尽了最高贵的血，早就足够拥挤的坟墓将要把整个丹麦王庭吞进腹中，而他自己也正步入死者的队伍。生存与毁灭已经不再重要，因为在他没有来得及思考的刹那，毁灭已成定局。于是，他把沾满鲜血的剑扔在脚下，放心地向后倒去。  
“霍拉旭，我死了。”  
生命的流逝让他因为疼痛和寒冷而颤抖，而只有霍拉旭的怀抱和体温才能让他离开的脚步暂歇。哈姆雷特本打算比剑结束后去城堡后的小丘举杯痛饮，而此时当霍拉旭举起酒杯，他拼尽全力地抢了下来，大部分酒液濡湿了两人的皮肤和衣服，有几滴流进了他的口中，在甜腻的外表下苦涩得像死者的眼泪。哈姆雷特把手紧紧攀附在霍拉旭的脸上。霍拉旭应当吻他，就像往常那无数个激情过后的夜晚那样在他身边，用温柔的吻安抚着他躁动不安的灵魂，陪伴他的好梦。最长而深刻的梦即将到来，在那个无人归来的死亡之国里，谁又能知道到底会发生什么呢，他应该吻他，这个吻将护佑这永恒的黑暗的甜梦。可是噩梦的追捕已经波及太多人了，死亡已经几乎完全侵占了他的精神，而霍拉旭必须要活下来，他不能吻他。眼泪也淌了下来，冲淡了那致命的毒酒。  
“我死了，霍拉旭。如果你曾爱我，暂缓你寻找天国的幸福，留在冷酷的人间，诉说我的故事吧。”  
威登堡不常下雨，但并不意味着那里从不下雨。他的斯多葛学者不轻易动情，可是抱着他将死的尸体时，霍拉旭泪雨滂沱。哈姆雷特想到了威登堡少见的暴雨，愁云积郁之后，它往往来得利落干净，扫除了一切浊气和土灰。在那样的天气下他总期待着出门，走在原野上呼吸草木在雨水润泽后散发的清新气息，而无论他走在哪里，霍拉旭总乐于跟随。于是他们奔走在山坡上，让湿润温暖的空气灌满他们的肺部和衣袖，有时候他会轻盈而愉悦地大步向前，恰好在悬崖边停住脚步，换来霍拉旭几声紧张的呼唤，他便转过身去大笑着挥手，又朝着另一个方向跑去，最终倒在霍拉旭的怀中。于是他终于肯安分地坐下，两位年轻的学者就靠在树下一起阅读。清风送来夕阳的暖意和远处绵绵无绝的幽静钟声，在这样的场合里，哈姆雷特不需要特意说爱，他只要望着霍拉旭沉静的微笑，便能换来同样的关切和一个落在眼角的吻。有时候树梢在风中颤动着，叶片上积蓄的雨水抖落在他们身上，打湿哈姆雷特的头发和衬衣，而他知道霍拉旭会擦干他身上的雨水，他知道自己是幸福的。  
而现在，两人的眼泪和毒酒混在一起打湿了他的脸颊和衣服，而免于眼泪不一定是幸福，他知道自己现在是幸福的。  
于是他闭上了眼睛。宁静就像温柔的海洋一样蔓延上他的四肢百骸，无论是战争的声音还是欢笑，悲泣，呐喊，还是他遭受的刀伤和毒药的侵蚀，都在这样赋予悲剧意义的永恒宁静中消失了。他将要冲下悬崖，而霍拉旭不能跟随。他听到了一声晚安，随后而来的是天国的歌声和渺远而熟悉的钟声，他独自一人向最终笼罩世间万物生灵的王国走去，可他并不感到孤独和害怕，因为他知道有人已经把灵魂交付给他这个已死之人和皇皇上天。天使在他周围飞旋歌唱，洁白的柔羽擦掉他的冷汗和泪水，他从这个充满阴谋噩梦的石堡回到了威登堡的田野上，就像那个暴雨过后的下午，安全地睡在霍拉旭的怀中。  
他已经归于高贵的宁静之中，他真正地免于眼泪了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很爱普鲁默的小王子所以我今天很难过  
> 希望大家有机会可以去看一下64版电影  
> 以及希望大家有可能的话给我发一下评论摩多摩多  
> （其实我也不知道威登堡到底下不下雨反正我就这么写了）


End file.
